Maddness
by SayKay95
Summary: what happens when bella find something she dosnt want? will she learn to play nice or will her hate peek through rated M for later chapters R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own twilight or the characters**

**this is my first fan fic so be nice i no it probably sucks but it will get better**

* * *

**BPV**

Bella was running through the forest trying to get to her starting place. She was going he usual rough when she saw something on the ground up ahead. She didn't know what it was but she wanted to find out. When she got closer she realized what it was and tried to run but got stopped. What should she do she cant out run it what if it started to get closer to her. Well it wont let her leave so duh it will. No she didn't live her life of abuse to get killed right now she had to survive this no matter what. She started running the other way then brought out the pepper spray. When it got close to her she sprayed it in the eyes. She ran the other way and got out of the woods. She started to run in the road when a car stopped and she went to get in to see who it was…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i do not own twilight or the characters**

**i hope u like it here is chapter 2 R&R plz**_  
She started to run in the road when a car stopped and she went to get in to see who it was…_

* * *

BPV

It was the one person she didn't want to see her dad. She looked at him then thought she would run. But he stopped her. "Bella get in the car!" he growled almost yelling. She didn't want to but she had no choice she had to. She got in and shut the door. He started to drive away and she looked back and saw it in the forest. She almost screamed but stopped herself. She couldn't tell Charlie what was out there he wouldn't believe her any way so why bother? "what the fuck where u doing in the forest?" he shouted making her flinch. "I was just running like I do every morning I'm sorry." she said flinching away from him waiting for the strike. He really didn't take kindly to her he hates her is more like it because of the slut her mom was why am is she stuck here? She just wanted to go home to her mom even though she didn't like her mom. 'why cant I just go home' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i dont own twilight or the characters  
Plz R&R i might stop it unless people dont want me to **

* * *

**BPV**  
They where home now and Bella knew she was going to get yelled at. What should she do just take it? Or fight it? Well if she fought she might get hit so she was just going to take it. She has before she can again. "what the Fuck did u think u where doing? You could have been killed. Your mom did the same thing and that's how we got you." Charlie screamed at her. "no that's not the truth the truth is that you sucked in bed u bastard." Bella yelled back. She was staring at him breathing hard and Charlie hit her. She fell to the floor. But he didn't stop there he started to kick her. When he was done he stomped up the stairs. She stayed on the floor and cried what was she going to do? She was going to go stay with Jake. That would work until she was able to afford a new place. She called jakes place and he answered. "hello?" "Jake this is Bella can I stay with you for a while?" she asked crying. "sure Bella u can come over now." he said as fast as he could. Bella was about to answer when Charlie grabbed the phone and slapped her hard. "sorry Jake she's just upset because I wont let her go out she wont be coming over." Charlie said. "ummm is everything alright it sounded like someone got hit or something" he said sounding concerned. "yeah everything's fine bye." Charlie hung up the phone and started choking Bella. "don't ever do that again you bitch." Charlie screamed then got off her. He choked her long enough to where she lost conscious.

* * *

**What will happen next will i continue writing plzz Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i dont own twilight or the characters  
plz R&R  
**

* * *

**BPV  
**Well her dad wasn't home Bella decided she was going to do the only thing she could. She packed all her bags and loaded them in the truck. She would absolutely not stay here she couldn't. she was getting in the car when she saw Edwards car drive up. "shit what the fuck is he doing here I cant leave if he's here." she said to her self. He pulled up to the curve and she locked the two doors and turned the truck on. She was pulling out and Edward stood right in front of her truck. Bella almost screamed. She decided she didn't care and kept pulling out. He jumped out of the way right as she was about to hit him. She drove as fast as she could over to la push to see Jacob. She got out of her truck and as quick as she could she ran to the door and as she was running for it Edward caught her. She started to struggle in his grip but he wouldn't let go. She was about to scream but he covered her mouth. She was so terrified. She was about to give up when she saw so person come out of no where. She totally stopped and realized it was Jacob. He looked pissed and started running for them and Edward let go and ran. Jacob was going to go after him but she put her had out to stop him. He went to her but she didn't want him to touch her so she jumped out of reach. "Bella what the hell happened to you?" he asked looking upset. She looked at him then away. "I tripped down the stairs." she said walking to get her bags. She grabbed some and Jacob grabbed the rest. They walked inside and Billy greeted them. "hey Bella how are you?" he asked looking at her face. She looked down so he couldn't see her face and said " I've been good but I'm tired. Ummm Jake can u go away for a little bit I need to talk to your dad alone?" she asked nicely and he left now all that was left was telling Billy what happened to her. "Bella he did that to you didn't he that's why you came to us now but that guy outside also did some too." he said it as fact like he new and she was grateful. Bella just nodded her head and he hugged her. "its ok I wont let anything happen to you ever and Jake will be there to back me up." he said looking down at her. "no you mustn't tell him or anyone else ok promise." she said and he did as she had said. She stared at him and then went over to the spare room that she would always stay in and went to sleep only to be waken up by a sense that said someone was watching her. she looked out the window and Edward was there. She screamed and Jacob came barging in her room. "Bella what's wrong?" he asked rushing over to her and he saw him. Bella just stared at those eyes and she fainted.

* * *

**Plz R&R need input about if i should continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N i so dont own any of this except for the story the characters are sm's  
**

**BPV**  
When she came back to she was in bed in jakes arms. She didn't know at all how she got there. Then she remembered everything that happened. She looked over at Jake and jump out of his arms so fast. Jake couldn't react. "Bella what's wrong with you I used to be able to hold you with no problem and now you hate it did I do something that bad to you?" he got up and moved towards her. She kept stepping away and he took the hint. He walked away from her. She was left in the room alone. She started to cry hard. She just wanted this to be over with. She didn't want to keep hurting those closest to her. She was so pissed off that she didn't know what to do about it at all.

She was so sick of hiding what was going on in her life. From everyone. Why did it have to turn out like this? She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there. She couldn't take it anymore. She started looking around the bathroom for something sharp. The best thing she could find was a razor. She broke that and used it. She cut her self. She was bleeding and it wouldn't stop. She tried covering it up but couldn't. It just kept bleeding nonstop. She was trying to stay concise when someone burst the door down she looked up to see someone she didn't know. She passed out after seeing them.

**PPV**  
He just got to Billy's and he could smell it but it didn't register it was faint. So he ignored it. He and Billy sat there talking on the couch and Jake came running down the hall. "Jake what's the matter?" I asked getting up to go by him. "I smell blood and lots of it I thought it was you guys" Jake said sounded like he's scared. He wondered where it was coming from. He sniffed the air and followed the trail. "Hey guys dose a girl live here?" he asked in front of the bathroom. "Yeah she's staying here a while." Jake said getting closer. That made him break the door down. He looked around and saw blood everywhere. He didn't know what to do he was freaking out. He never seen anything like this before and it scared him.

He finally looked to see who it was and his whole world stopped. He screamed out in pain and Jake and the rest of the pack came to see what was happening. He looked up to see them entering and screamed "GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" and he just curled in a ball. The pain for him was so strong that he couldn't take it. He wanted to get rid of it. He looked at her with sad eyes. When he say Jake pick her up he almost growled. But he stopped himself before he did cause that was the only way they would get her to the hospital. What if she died would he die. He couldn't sit there and think about it. He had to be with her. He got up and started walking toward the door.

He had to get to her no matter what he had to know she's ok. He went towards the door but Billy stopped him. "Son I think you might want to sit down before you faint" he said moving in front of him. "No Billy I can't I have to get to her, she needs me and I need to be there with her no matter what." He said going around Billy so that he could leave. Billy let him go by this time. He got into his car when Sam came over to him. "Paul get out I'm driving." He gave it as an order. Paul got into the passenger's seat and waited for Sam to get them going. When they where half way there Paul felt like he was being torn in two and screamed bloody murder. Sam stopped the car. He turns and looked at Paul. Paul was shaking but he wasn't going to change it was from pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N i dont own the characters  
**

**BPV**  
When she woke up she was in the hospital. The room she was in was so depressing. She couldn't remember why she was there or even how she got there. She remembered that she was in the bathroom and someone broke the door down. But how did they know she was in there. She was so sure that no one saw her go in to the bathroom at all. So how did they no and how did they know that she was in trouble? She looked around and saw that Jake was in the corner sleeping.

She knew that it wasn't him that broke the door down. She looked around some more and there was some guy sitting beside the bed. Her was staring at her. She looked at him and she could feel his worry and his love. She looked away from him and he took her hand. She looked back at him and almost screamed. He was the one that broke down the door. "why the fuck did you have to brake the door down I was so close to being gone?" she was screaming by the end and also crying.

She could tell that what she just said upset him really bad. She didn't care though he shouldn't have saved her. She wanted to die that was why she was in there. "what the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck would you want to die?" he screamed back. She just looked at him and he was standing now and she was so pissed. He had no right to scream at her. She wouldn't sit here and listen to him well she did nothing wrong. She got up and started to walk out of the hospital room. A arm grabbed her and she turned and slapped him screaming.

"oh my god I am so sorry Jake you just scared the crap out of me!" she said scooting away from him "I'm sorry plzz don't hurt me." she was crying by the end. She was so scared. She ran from the room. She wouldn't stick around. What if he tried to beat her? She kept running and when she  
got outside she felt as if her heart had just been stabbed. She ignored it and kept running.

* * *

**PPV**  
He watched as she ran. What the hell had happened to her? She shouldn't have acted like that. He saves her and he ends up being on her bad side. What had he done to make god hate him so much. He wanted so bad to go find her and punish her for trying to kill her self but he had to check on Jake first. He didn't deserve to be slapped.

"Jake are you ok?" he asked standing next to him. He looked over at jake and realized that he was in shock. He went to leave the room but saw something shine on the floor. He went and picked it up and say that it was her phone. There was a message on it. He wanted to open it but he knew that Bella would be mad at him if he did. So instead he slipped it into his pocket and went looking for her. When he found her she had a knife in her hand. He started running towards her


	7. Chapter 7

**BPV**

She didn't want to live. What was the point in life if she was just going to hurt everyone in her path. She would have to go back to her dad. She didn't want to do that. There was no where's for her on this earth. She just hurt her best friend and now he probably hates her. What was she suppose to do? She couldn't go back and apologize to him he might hit her. So what if he hit her it would be worth it.

She didn't know what she was suppose to do. She went for a walk in the woods. She found a place where no one would be able to find her. She thought no one would be able to find her anyway. She went searching through her pants and found a razor. She stood against the tree and brought the razor up to her wrist. She was about to make it all end but something tackled her to the ground making the razor fly from her hand.

"what do you think you are doing?" she could tell it was Paul.

"I'm ending it! I don't want to fucking live anymore!"

"why? Do you want to leave?"

"no I want to leave this world"

"why? What could cause you to want to?"

"its none of your fucking business!" she shouted at him and tried to push him off but it didn't work he wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"plzz talk to me make me understand what could possible make you want to leave me?"

"its not that I want to leave you its just I cant stand it here."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" came Charlie's voice out of no where.

"nothing sir I was just talking to here." Paul said and she started shaking because she knew what was going to happen now.

"Bella get up we are going home now!" He shouted at her. Bella went to get up but Paul wouldn't let her.

"Sir she has to stay with me for a bit we have some stuff to discuss." paul said it in a light tone but Bella knew he wouldn't let her stay unless it was absolutely mandatory. She rolled out from under paul and went to go by her dad. Jake came out of no where and he talked to Charlie.

"Charlie my dad wants bella to come over for a minute they have something to finish before she goes home." he said stepping in front of her.

"alright but have her home for supper." with that Charlie actually walked away from it all. Bella was so relived that she hugged Jake then she realized what she was doing and stepped away. She blushed and looked down.

"Bella want to explain why my dad said that it was absolutely important that we bring you home with us?" Jake asked stepping closer. As he got closer she got really scared. She freaked out and backed up till she hit a tree. She was so scared that he would hit her that she fainted.

**PPV**

Paul watched as jake got closer and saw that bella backed away from him and as she hit the tree he saw she was about to faint.

"Jake catch her before she hit's the ground!" paul shouted and ran to try and help.

"Jake do you know why she is so afraid of us?" he asked taking her from his arms. "why she said don't hit me when she freaked in the hospital?"

" I think that Charlie has been abusing her." jake said and that pissed him of so much that he started to shake then he realized that he still had his sweet bella in his hands.

"well I want to know if that's true because if that is I want his head." paul stopped shaking but was so pissed at what he heard.

He remembered that he had to get bella somewhere safe. He started walking towards his house but then figured that he should probably take her to the blacks house. He walked in silence with jake. He carried her and when she started squirming he rocked her and calmed her. He was so worried because it almost seemed like she was having a nightmare. He went to wake her up but she wouldn't. he ran with bella to jakes house and laid her on the couch.

"Bella sweetie you need to wake up" paul said trying to wake her up but it wasn't working no matter what he said or did she wouldn't wake up and that bothered him so much that it almost drove him to tears but so did the pain bella was feeling. So he tried one more thing.

He kissed her and her eyes shout open. She screamed and tried to get away from paul but he was leaning over her. He saw this and got worried then got up and walked out of the house as fast as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella watched as he walked out of the house. She was so sorry she didn't mean to make him leave he scared her and she didn't know what to do. She started crying. She didn't know why but it hurt her. Him walking out on her hurt her so bad. She never meant to act badly towards him. Why did he have to walk out on her? she had no idea what to so she ran out of the house and followed Paul's sent. She had no idea how she knew but she did but his scent stopped a little ways away from the house.

"Paul please come back to me I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" she started crying.

"why are you so scared of us?" a voice asked behind her.

"because you will hurt me I know you will." she had stopped crying.

"why would we hurt you? We want you here. What the fuck would we get out of hurting you we wouldn't invite you here if we wanted to hurt you." he asked coming up behind her hugging her to his chest.

She snuggled into his chest loving the heat he was giving off. Maybe it was time she told someone the truth but then Edward would hurt her. She started crying having no idea what she should do. She couldn't tell she wouldn't. she pushed away from him and started running for it but he grabbed her before she could go anywhere.

"What aren't you telling me I know there is something but what?" Paul asked staring at Bella.

"I cant tell you he will hurt me." she said trying to shake him off but he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Bella tell me who would hurt you?" she realized what she said and started crying. Paul picked her up and started carrying her towards the Black's house. She started struggling but his grip was like an iron gate.

"Paul let me go. I have to go somewhere." Bella said but she had stopped struggling realizing that it wasn't going to work he wasn't going to let her go no matter how much she struggled.

"No you aren't going anywhere till we know what the hell is going on with you. There is something that you aren't telling me and I have to know what it is. It is causing you so much pain." Paul said holding her as close as he could without hurting her.

"I told you I cant tell you. Please just leave it alone." she begged him. She had to get away before she told him every thing. She couldn't do that she learned her lesson with mike. Her crazy ex had killed him when she told him about everything that was going on.

She didn't want another innocent person to be killed especially this one. For some reason she had feeling for him and didn't want him hurt. It felt like she would be hurt if he was hurt also. She looked up and noticed they where a pretty color. Why could she have that color. She had to have her dads murderous eyes.

"who do you get your eye color from?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I get it from my mother." he said looking at her with eyes that looked like they desired something and right then she knew she couldn't give him what he wanted. Then she thought of the real reason why he looked like that. He wanted to beat her and she didn't want that .

"please don't hurt me I know I'm the perfect person to beat but please don't. I cant take anymore." she started shivering. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She didn't want Paul to be like him at all. She couldn't handle another him. She could feel Paul though and knew that he would do things to some extent.

"Bella I could never hurt you I love you too much to hurt you. I never want to hurt you I want to be with you." Paul said. She could tell that he was telling the truth. She knew that he couldn't hurt her without hurting himself. But if he could he probably would. She stared at him trying to figure him out.

"Can I ask what you find so interesting?" Paul asked cocking his head to the side. Bella giggled. she thought he looked so cute like that but of course wouldn't say so herself. She looked away blushing hoping he didn't notice but of course he did. "what's got you blushing beautiful?" he asked smirking like he already knew.

"oh like you don't know already." she said pouting. She noticed that they where just standing out side of Jake's and Billy's house. Why haven't they gone inside yet? Maybe he was waiting for her to get comfortable before they did.

"I think we can go in but first would you put me down." she asked wiggling a bit. And he set her down she walked in front of him so that she didn't get distracted by his sexy ass or something. But she could tell that he was admiring her ass. She wiggled it a bit and she swears she could hear him growl.

"if you don't stop shaking that ass we might not even make it inside." Paul said striding towards her faster then before and she turned to run. She started running laughing her head off. He caught her before she could go anywhere and she was laughing. He pulled her against him and laughed too. She was well aware of how hard he was every where and she liked knowing that she did that to someone.

"want to go into the house or stay right here?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"do I get more if we stay right here?" Bella asked staring into his eyes with lust. She loved him even though she barely knew him. She wanted him to stay here with her but that would be selfish of her and selfish people get beat.

"lets go in." Bella said moving away from him. She entered the house and went straight to her room slamming the door shut. She couldn't be near him that would only make it worst. She threw her self on the bed and cried. There was a knock on the door.

"Baby let me in please I'm so sorry that I hurt you I really didn't mean to. Please let me in this is killing me I can hear you crying." Paul said and she started to cry harder. She didn't want him to blame him self for her faults.

"please don't its not your fault." Bella said threw the door trying not to cry so he would believe her. But she didn't know if it was working so she opened the door and looked at Paul but it wasn't Paul now it was her dad.


End file.
